It's What They Needed
by restless sleep
Summary: Wolverine tells Emma Frost to back off. Scott Summers/Cyclops gets pissed. Emma/Scott have a talk afterwards..even after she tried seducing him. Takes place during New X-Men Annual 2001.


_This occurs after Emma tried seducing Scott during the New X-Men Annual 2001 - which is why she's acting a bit offbeat. Enjoy. _

The crisp wind of Hong Kong breezed through Emma Frost, the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She stood outside in the balcony built on the highest level of the five star hotel. She looked among the night's illuminated skyline, and underneath her were hundreds of cars and bikes roaming the city's streets. Her arms were crossed as her watery blue eyes stared into the roaring city.

Logan opened the door exiting the balcony and walked towards Emma as if he was on an agenda.

"A little too cold for you?" he skimmed his eyes down her ridiculous clothing. She might as well have been on a beach.

Emma jumped at his presence but maintained her posture when she realized it was only Logan.

"Something like that..." she said and avoided making eye contact with him.

Logan rubbed his hands together, and then pulled out a fresh cigar from the inside of his leather coat.

"If you mind smoking that somewhere else, Logan, I prefer to be alone."

"Not like you've ever smoked before," he snickered. Ignoring her request, he took a deep inhale into the lit cigar and exhaled the smoke. Usually he takes short, abrupt puffs but to be the more annoying –

Emma rolled her eyes and scooted away from him.

"That's entirely not the point. Now if you make me have to repeat myself –" she sighed, giving up.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

Of course, she could easily read his mind, but she didn't have the ambition to do so considering the circumstances of the night.

"Ah, you know. Relaxin', smokin'," he breathed in as he was about to say something but quickly changed his words.

"…Good to get out once in a while and stuff. "

"Yes, it always is," she sighed in relief, believing that he was really just here for relaxing and smoking.

"Yeah. So, you and Summers, huh?" He already knew she was into Scott when she joined the X-Men, but he also saw how flirtatious she was to him throughout the day during their mission. He was just being an ass tonight - maybe it was the alcohol.

"Excuse me?" Emma said completely oblivious.

"Pft, don't play dumb, sweetheart. I've seen the way you look at him and stuff."

She remained silent for a moment until she remembered where she was.

"Mind your own business, please, Logan...for your own welfare."

He laughed loudly – albeit obnoxiously.

"This isn't about anyone's business but the X-Men's business. I know you're new here and stuff, but Summers – you needa back off the boyscout."

"Scott Summers seems to be a rather – " she pauses and smiles, "big boy. He doesn't need anyone to speak for himself."

"'Course not. But the way he's been acting all shitty lately…"

"Look, Emma. I'll be quick here, darlin'," he took the cigar out of his mouth. "You're really not the first to notice Summers and all. Guy's kinda had a bad track record with the ladies –"

Emma sighed and interrupted, "Wolverine, dear, you're terrifying concern for your fellow teammate is rather inspiring –"

Logan pointed at her with his lit cigar.

"Guy's been through some tough shit lately...sounds stupid of me to say this – I hate Summers. But I'm just sayin' it for the sake of the team...he's our damn leader, and he don't really need any shit from anybody now, 'specially you...'cause you ain't helpin' much."

Of course, he could care less about her response, so he walked off and careless trashed his cigarette over the balcony.

Silent, Emma watched him leave and found herself staring at the ground.

* * *

"Logan," Scott shoved him and stopped him in his tracks. He put his hands to his hips and looked down on the man certainly much shorter than him, "Jesus! Are you _trying_ to cause trouble?" He moved his face closer to Logan's as a hot streak of red illuminated from his glasses.

"Shut up," Logan smirked and pushed him out of the way and against the wall. There was no resistance from Scott. He just let him bully him – probably guilt. "As if it's about you, anyway. Do whatever the hell you want, Summers."

He shoved him up against the wall again, this time harder. Still, no resistance, although Scott had his fist clenched. His heart thumped with an uncontrollable urge to just let it all loose.

"You're pathetic." Logan released him from his grip. He fixed his leather coat and walked towards the exit. He yelled out, "Just so you know, I told Emma to back off for Jeannie. Don't wanna see her gettin' hurt."

Scott thought about it for a second, though. _As if it's about you anyway_ – the line repeated through his sighed and thought of Jean. For the first time in a while, the thinking of Jean this way made him feel bad. He loved her – he couldn't hurt her. His unclenched his jaw as his tightened muscles relaxed.

"I don't either," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Emma felt sad, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint the sadness. Maybe it was Logan giving her the unneeded pep talk that made her realize she couldn't interfere with something so special – so _sacred_.

But it wasn't special – it wasn't sacred. She ignored him. He despised her. She saw it in his head. He was broken and angry and depressed. They hadn't even touched each other in 6 months! She wouldn't even mention _Scott and Jean's marriage_ in her head. She knew it was bad enough to even dare to think of them this way.

Emma had affairs with married men in the past, but the men always bore her. She pursued them out of her own sadistic entertainment, never with any true interest. It scared her to even think of Scott in a different way, and she usually didn't, but the feeling crept into her head every so often. It couldn't be helped.

But she was just messing with his head, fixing some things that needed to be tweaked. No harm in her intentions…she only pursued him to help.

Emma's scattered thoughts at the situation turned into anger - that Logan even _dared_ to speak to her like that made her blood flow with defiant rage. _That they believe I even care for him in that way,_ she thought –

She threw the glass of wine against the wall. Emma was already sensitive to noise, but the sound of the clash made things worse and –

Scott swung the door open to cool off, not knowing Emma was out there. He just missed Emma's little temper tantrum, but he did see her pinch the sides of her head to soothe the headache going through her brain. He was about to quickly leave, but she heard him – knew it was him. She quickly regained her posture, as if nothing happened.

Too late for Scott to escape. "Emma," Scott said casually, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Scott. Everything is fine." She turned around. The sexual tension always arose anytime they were alone together. For them, it was an emotional attraction that they had. Butt hey couldn't deny they were physically attracted to each other as well.

She found herself just inches away from him. She stared at him for a moment– at his strong composure. She loved the mildly dark complexions of his skin, and the stubble along his face made her want to –

"Emma," Scott said seriously as he crossed his arms. It almost seemed like he knew what she was thinking. He blinked furiously behind his visor, trying to not look her body he found quite attractive. _How could anyone not stare?_ he always wondered.

But Emma had just pranced her way into his hotel room not too long ago. He would have thought she received the obvious message – that he didn't want to cheat. But she knew his underlying thoughts – thoughts that _she_ could have been in bed with him now, that _he_ could have been sunk between her legs, making her toes dig into the sheets –

Stop, he said with a strain. He wasn't sure if he had just said stop to himself or to her – most likely both, unless she just projected those forbidden thoughts he examined a few possibilities, still staring at her with his arms folded.

"Scott?" She didn't even need to read his mind. She knew what he was thinking – it was too obvious, too pathetic but almost _cute_.

"Darling, you're killing me."

"Uh...I don't - " Scott scratched the back of his head, trying to act clueless.

She stepped closer to him, enough for them to feel each other's breaths. She unfolded his arms and put his cold hands to her hips. Almost anticipating another rejection, she was surprised he made no resistance. He found his hands trembling on her, though.

_I can't do this_, he thought to himself. He didn't want to … didn't want to hurt her either. He could tell she genuinely liked him. She had too much patience for him – and she told him he'd get through this. It's what made him stay.

He didn't realize his mind was completely open to her until realized he was touching her – and between those seconds, he wondered if he had just ruined the moment from that simple thought of resistance. But then she moved her hands to his chest and gave that alluring smile of hers. She already new he thought he couldn't do this, but it perversely turned her on even more. Either way, he exhaled and the vapor of his breathing mixed with the cold air.

_I can't do this,_ he thought to himself again. His hands remained on her hips, though, still trembling.

"This, darling?" she put her hands on his face and came in for a kiss. He didn't respond at first, afraid, but her kiss felt so gentle, so _unexpected_. He neither rejected nor accepted the kiss, but he found his arms still wrapped around her waist.

'_It's okay_,' Emma said telepathically as she ran her hand through his disheveled hair. She had never been in Scott's mind like this, and her voice felt like honey and ice. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he knew it was different – different from…

Scared, his legs felt limp and weak.

'_Trust me._'

And those words did it. To hell with fear and acceptance and anger and fidelity – she accepted just about anything about him. He kissed her. He kissed her with a renewed energy and an urgency he knew was there but never let loose.

She kissed him again. This time harder, rougher. Her breaths became shorter. It made Scott's blood rush slowly down his body. _She _may have placed his hands there, but _he_ never let go.

It's what they needed for now, at the most.

Fin.


End file.
